bunga sakura
by tagiru akashi
Summary: bunga sakura adalah bunga yang cantik.. namun, dibalik kecantikannya itu, hidupnya hanya sebentar saja..


_"bunga sakura!" ujarku dengan riang.  
_ _pada akhirnya, musim semi telah tiba.  
_ _bunga bunga yang berwarna merah muda yang hampir menyerupai putih tersebut pun akhirnya tumbuh.  
_ _bunga tersebut tak pernah gagal membuatku kagum dengan keindahannya.  
_ _di belakangku, tampak seorang perempuan seusiaku berjalan dengan langkah yang dapat terbilang cepat, berusaha mengejarku yang tengah berlarian dengan semangat di bawah kelopak bunga bunga yang berguguran itu.  
_ _"pelan pelan, ryo!" ujarnya dengan kesal.  
_ _aku pun terkekeh.  
perempuan tersebut adalah teman seperjuanganku. teman yang membantuku menyelamatkan dunia ini dan dunia digital.  
dia adalah ruki  
_ _sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kita berpisah dengan partner digimon kita. ruki pun sudah banyak berubah.  
namun sikap tsunderenya tidak berubah  
"ayolah, ruki! masa kau tidak bersemangat melihat bunga bunga ini? mereka indah bukan?" tanyaku sambil merentangkan tanganku, berusaha menunjukan padanya bunga bunga yang berguguran di sekitar kami  
"huh... bunga ini bisa kau lihat setiap tahun.." ujarnya ketus.  
"ya, tapi kau tidak akan melihat bunga yang sama setiap tahunnya. bunga yang sudah jatuh ke tanah ini sudah berakhir hidupnya." ujarku.  
ruki pun terdiam sebentar.  
dia menatap ke atas, dan tersenyum sedih.  
"tidak, ryo. walaupun bunga bunga tersebut sangatlah indah, mereka sangat rapuh." ujarnya  
kulihat tangannya menangkap beberapa kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan tersebut.  
"hanya dengan tertiup angin, bunga ini perlahan kehilangan kelopaknya. terlebih lagi, umur mereka hanya 2 minggu, sebelum pada akhirnya dedaunan hijau kembali merebut tempat mereka." ujarnya  
"nah, sudah. ayo kita jalan lagi! takato dan jenrya mungkin sudah menunggu kita daritadi!" ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku  
aku terpaku.  
aku baru menyadari betapa cantiknya ruki di bawah bunga tersebut yang berguguran.  
ruki terlihat luar biasa anggun saat berlari menembus kelopak kelopak bunga yang berguguran  
"ah!tunggu aku ruki!" ucapku sambil berlari, setelah menyadari bahwa ruki sudah sangat jauh._

* * *

namun, aku tidak menyadari bahwa bunga tersebut memiliki sebuah arti.  
bunga tersebut terus berguguran, sampai pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang tersisa.  
daun daunan hijau yang membosankan menggantikan bunga bunga yang cantik.  
dan beberapa menghasilkan buah merah yang terlihat enak.  
namun aku tau, bila bunga tersebut tidak pernah rontok, pohon sakura yang berdiri dengan kokoh tersebut akan mati kelaparan  
karena bunga merah muda tersebut tidak dapat memberinya makan  
bunga tersebut mengingatkanku  
bahwa waktumu hanya sedikit.  
tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya.  
maka itu, raih keinginanmu sebelum terlambat.

"ryo!"  
suara tersebut menghentikanku dari lamunanku.  
terlihat dua orang pemuda yang berdiri tegap di hadapanku.  
mereka melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, dengan tatapan khawatir.  
"kau yakin tidak akan ikut, ryo?" ucap pemuda berambut brunette yang bernama takato tersebut.  
"ya! ayo ikut! ruki itu teman kita dari kecil! kau yakin akan melewatkan pernikahannya begitu saja?" ujar pemuda yang satunya lagi, jenrya.  
"ya! aku merasa agak lemas hari ini" ujarku bohong.  
kedua pemuda tersebut pun mengangguk, pertanda mengerti akan keadaan tubuhku yang tidak akan siap mengikuti acara teman kami ini.  
"pantas dari tadi kau melamun terus. lemas toh" ujar takato yang mudah saja ditipu.  
jenrya tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dia terkekeh kecil.  
"cepat sembuh ya." ucapnya sebelum dia menarik takato pergi ke acara pernikahan temannya itu.

* * *

 _"ruki!"  
_ _kutarik tangan perempuan yang sangat kukagumi itu.  
_ _rambut coklatnya yang mulai terlihat berantakan tertiup angin tersebut terlihat sangat indah dimataku  
_ _dia pun menoleh ke arahku.  
"ya?" ucapnya penasaran.  
"dengar. ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." ucapku tegas.  
kupandang mukanya dengan tatapan yang tegas dan mantap.  
namun, tatapan penasaran dari ruki yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis membuatku mengurungkan niatku.  
"eh... lupakan.." ucapku.  
"ada apa ryo? kau membuatku penasaran" ucapnya.  
"lupakan, itu tidak penting" ujarku sambil tersenyum sedih._

* * *

andai saja pada saat itu juga aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?  
mungkin sekarang akulah yang berdiri di altar  
tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan seseorang yang kucintai berjalan dengan gaun putihnya ke arahku  
bersiap untuk menyatakan janji di depan para saksi  
di bawah bunga sakura yang berguguran ini

namun, aku ini laki laki pengecut  
aku takut akan penolakan  
sedangkan waktu terus berjalan  
ruki pun merasa lelah untuk menungguku.  
bertahun tahun berlalu, kita pun mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan kami masing masing  
namun, dengan keadaan yang memungkinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya terus menerus membuatku tidak dapat melupakannya.  
hingga pada akhirnya, dia membawa laki laki pilihannya ke hadapan kami  
dan memberitahukan berita bahagia.  
mereka menunjukkan cincin mereka dengan senyum yang lebar  
aku tahu ini adalah saat yang sudah ditunggu tunggu ruki sejak dia kecil  
dan hari ini adalah hari besar dan penting untuknya  
namun, aku menjadi pengecut untuk kedua kalinya  
aku memilih untuk tidak hadir di hadapannya dan tersenyum kepadanya  
aku hanya duduk diam di halaman rumahku, menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran.  
memang banyak perempuan di dunia ini  
namun, tidak akan ada yang seperti ruki.  
dan sangatlah egois untukku bila menginginkan ruki sekarang  
"sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu..." ujarku pelan.

dan aku tahu, ruki dan lelaki pilihannya sudah bahagia di acara pernikahannya  
bersama, mereka akan membangun keluarga yang kokoh.

* * *

 ** _a/n: maafkan untuk typo, alur yg terlalu cepat, dll  
akibat nggak sempet nonton bunga sakura bareng pacar karena dia sibuk kerja /dhuar_**


End file.
